Xiumin Love Story
by Brie APel
Summary: AllxXiumin. GS! BL! Special Xiumin Birthday. DLDR!


**Xiumin Love Story**

**Cast ::**

Xiumin, EXO

**Pairing ::**

HanXiu - KrisXiu - HoXiu

LayXiu - BaekXiu - ChenXiu

YeolXiu - DioXiu - TaoXiu

KaiXiu - HunXiu

**Other Cast ::**

Temukan didalam cerita ^_^

**Genre ::**

Drama

**Rating ::**

T

**Summary ::**

Xiumin Love Story.

**Disclaimer :: **

© SM Entertainment.

Xiumin Love Story © Brie APel.

**Warning :::**

DLDR! OOC!.

Enjoy~ Pyong!

.

.

.

**Into The New World**

**HanXiu / Luhan & Xiumin**

.

Tidak mudah memang menjadi artis dibawah naungan entertainment besar di Korea Selatan. Mereka dituntut untuk menampilkan yang terbaik untuk para fans. Namun apapun yang terjadi mereka harus bersyukur dengan apa yang ada sekarang ini.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya, masih teringat dengan jelas semua ucapan Luhan –kekasihnya- saat Mereka akan debut dulu.

Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa jalan yang dilalunya akan sulit, namun Luhan meminta Xiumin untuk tidak menyerah.

Xiumin tau Luhan adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Dulu saat mereka masih menjadi trainee Luhan selalu mendukungnya. Saat awal mereka menjalin kasih pun, walau banyak yang tidak mendukung, mereka dapat melaluinya hingga sekarang.

Mereka meninggalkan semua kesedihan dunia yang tak berakhir, menapaki jalan yang tidak diketahui dan mengikuti cahaya yang redup menuju dunia baru.

"_Merasa kesepian dikegelapan malam. Hembusan nafasmu yang lembut. Saat-saat ini, menjalinku dalam kehadiranmu Aku ingin kau tahu semua getaranku"_ (Into The New World by SNSD; Seohyun – Jessica – Taeyeon part) Ujar Xiumin suatu hari pada Luhan.

"Asal kau tak berubah dan tetap mencintaiku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup" balas Luhan dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum pada Luhan.

**Words : 180**

.

.

.

**Gee**

**KrisXiu / Kris & Girl!Xiumin**

.

Xiumin berdiri mematung sembari memeluk buku yang baru saja diambilkan oleh seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi.

Xiumin rasa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan namja tersebut. Dan Xiumin bisa merasakan jantungnya yang terus berdetak mengila.

"G-gomawo~ Kris-shii" ucap Xiumin malu-malu pada namja tampan yang diketahui dari name tag yang digunakanya; Kris Wu.

"Nde, Xiumin-shii" balas namja itu dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Xiumin berhenti bernafas seketika. Dan ketika namja itu pergi pun Xiumin seolah-olah bisa mencium aroma manis dari namja itu.

Xiumin tersadar saat merasakan tepukan dari Sooyoung dan Yoona, dua sahabatnya. Xiumin hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya malu karena godaan dari Sooyoung dan Yoona.

"_Oh, begitu indah, perasaan yang begitu indah. __Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku jatuh seketika" _(Gee by SNSD; Sunny part) ujar Xiumin pada Sooyoung dan Yoona. Dan kedua sahabatnya itu semakin gencar mengodanya.

**Words : 138**

.

.

.

**Tell Me Your Wish**

**HoXiu / Suho & Xiumin**

.

Xiumin hanya namja biasa disekolahnya, ia hanya murid biasa dengan kaca mata dan berrambut rapi. Ia tidak populer seperti Kim Jonghyun maupun Choi Minho.

Sebenarnya Xiumin pandai menari dan menyanyi, namun karena rasa percaya dirinya yang kurang, membuatnya hanya memendam bakatnya itu.

Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Suho. Namja yang yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, namun tanpa diduga dapat mengabulkan keinginan Xiumin.

"Apa kau sebenarnya adalah peri?" Tanya Xiumin pada suatu hari. Dan Suho hanya tersenyum saja dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Kau bisa menganggap aku begitu" jawab Suho.

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran"

"_Naik ke mobil impian dan melajulah, duduklah di sebelahku serahkan saja semuanya pada petunjukku. Walau dadamu sesak mau meledak, walau terbang terbawa angin Saat ini juga dunia adalah milikmu" _(Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) by SNSD; Seohyun – Yoona – Yuri part) ujar Suho sembari tersenyum lembut pada Xiumin yang membalasnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

**Words : 148**

.

.

.

**Hoot**

**LayXiu / Lay & Girl!Xiumin**

.

Xiumin hanya mendegus kesal melihat betapa genitnya namja yang sebenatar lagi akan menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu. Xiumin bisa mendengar tawa genit dari namja tersebut yang sedang bersama seorang wanita.

"Lay-shii" panggil Xiumin. Namja bernama Lay menatap Xiumin dan berdecak sebal.

"Wae?" Tanya Lay sebal, Xiumin memutar bola matanya.

"Tak bisa kah kau datang kesini? Lebih dekat denganku?" pinta Xiumin dengan nada suara yang dilembutkan. Lay kembali berdecak dan mendekati Xiumin, namun matanya tak lepas dari yeojya berbaju seksi yang tadi digodanya.

"Hei, aku disini" Xiumin sampai harus memutar kepala Lay agar menatapnya.

"Wae Noona? Aku sedang sibuk" kilah Lay.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama" ujar Xiumin.

"Baik, cepat katakan" Xiumin menyeragai.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Xiumin, Lay berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lelah, kau sudah kuberikan kesempatan kedua. Dan sekarang aku mau…" Xiumin mengambil jeda.

"Kita putus" Lay melebarkan matanya.

"Mwo! Kau bercanda kan Noona!" seru Lay histeris. Xiumin hanya tersenyum sinis, ia meraih tasnya dan mengabikan Lay yang terus merancu.

"_Gara-gara kamu hatiku memakai perisai, Sekarang kau akan kuhadapi. Panahmu Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! Aku kau incar, Kamu Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Aku hoot! hoot! hoot!"_ (Hoot by SNSD; reff part)

"Bye Lay-shii" Xiumin pun pergi dari hadapan Lay yang menyesali sikapnya selama ini pada Xiumin.

**Words : 208**

.

.

.

**Kissing You**

**BaekXiu / Baekhyun & Girl!Xiumin**

.

Senyum Xiumin terkembang sepanjang hari. Sesekali ia akan mengumakan nama seseorang.

"Baekhyunie~" bisiknya dan kemudian wajahnya akan merona.

Yeojya dengan pipi chubby itu terus melamun, hingga tak sadar bahwa seorang namja baby face duduk didepannya, memandangnya.

"Xiuminie Noona~" panggil namja itu dan berhasil membuat Xiumin tersentak kecil. Senyum terkembang dibibir Xiumin.

"Hai Baekhyunie~" ucap Xiumin.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya namja bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

"Anniya" balas Xiumin, keduanya terlibat percakapan sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte keduanya bergandengan tangan. Dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun saat keduanya berdiri menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka pulang

"_Cinta kamu, cinta kamu, seluas langit ku cinta kamu. Aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum bahagia. Ku janjikan padamu kekasih yang istimewa"_ (Kissing You by SNSD; Sunny – Taeyeon – Jessica part) bisik Xiumin. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Xiumin.

"Saranghae" ujar Baekhyun. Dan senyum Xiumin semakin lebar.

"Nado~"

**Words : 154**

.

.

.

**Run Devil Run**

**ChenXiu / Chen & Girl!Xiumin**

.

Xiumin menghembuskan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, melihat kelakuan seorang namja yang terus saja melirik yeojya, yang beberapa kali melewati tempat mereka duduk. Namja yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Mata Xiumin menatap benda berbentuk persegi yang ada diatas meja, ponsel milik namjachingu-nya. Xiumin pun mengambilnya, dan melihat-lihat ponsel berwarna putih itu. Xiumin pun membuka menu kontak telepon diponsel tersebut.

Luhan (Luna)

Kris (Krystal)

Sehoon (Seohyun)

Sungmin (Sunny)

Taemin (Taeyeon)

Xiumin memutar bola matanya, ia tau semua nama lelaki itu adalah nama perempuan yang diubah beberapa kata. Xiumin lalu meletakkan ponsel milik Chen –namjachingunya- dengan kasar diatas meja, membuat namja itu terkejut.

"Ya! Noona! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku!" seru Chen kesal. Ia mengambil poselnya dan memeriksa apakah ada yang rusak.

"Kita putus" ucap Xiumin. Chen mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyerangai setelahnya.

"Baiklah, lagian aku sudah bosan dengan Noona" balas Chen santai. Xiumin balas menyeragai.

"_Tak ada yang seperti aku dimanapun, Aku kecewa, kamu mencoba menipuku, Aku jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua, Mau jadi apa kamu kalau terus begitu? Sudah ku bilang jangan main-main. Sudah ku bilang untuk baik-baik saat aku masih cinta"_ (Run Devil Run by SNSD; Sunny – Hyoyeon – Taeyeon – Sooyoung part) Xiumin berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Chen.

Dan seminggu kemudian Xiumin hanya dapat tertawa saat Chen memohon memintanya kembali.

**Words : 211**

.

.

.

**Day By Day **

**YeolXiu / Chanyeol & Xiumin**

.

Xiumin membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang bersinar melewati cela-cela tirainya. Xiumin bisa menghirup aroma buah-buahan segar. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah selesai, Xiumin membuat secangkir moccha latte, dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

Sembari menyesap minumanya, pikiran Xiumin melayang membayangkan seseorang. Seseorang yang baru seminggu ini menjalin hubungan dengannya. Chanyeol. Kekasihnya. Dan tanpa sadar Xiumin tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah sang kekasih.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Xiumin menengok pintu apartement-nya yang baru saja diketuk. Xiumin pun bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Xiumin melebarkan matanya saat melihat buket bunga matahari terpampang dihadapanya. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar suara bass orang yang memegang buket bunga tersebut.

"Maaf apa betul ini rumah Xiumin kekasih Chanyeol?" Tanya orang dengan suara bass itu. Xiumin tertawa dan menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Nde~ Ini dengan siapa ya~" balas Xiumin dengan suara imutnya. Sang pemegang bunga menyingkirakan buket bunga itu kesamping hingga wajah tampannya terlihat.

"Kekasih paling tampan Xiuminnie, Chanyeol imnida~" balas namja tampan tersebut. Xiumin tertawa dan menghambur kepelukan namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Xiumin dan balas memeluk namjachingu imutnya.

Keduanya masuk kedalam apartement Xiumin dan duduk disofa. Xiumin membuatkan Chanyeol minuman dan keduanya terlihat asyik mengobrol.

"_Oh, Hari demi hari, hari demi hari, hatiku, Seperti layaknya hatimu, Aku akan melewatinya dengan cinta, Seperti krim yang lembut, Mari memandang satu sama lain, Harap berfikir tentang hal-hal yang baik"_ (Day By Day by SNSD; Jessica – Seohyun – Sunny – Taeyeon part) ujar Xiumin dengan senyumnya. Chanyeol pun balas tersenyum dan mengecup kening Xiumin.

**Words : 248**

.

.

.

**Complete**

** / D.O & Xiumin**

.

Xiumin sedang berjalan-jalan, sambil tersenyum memandang bunga yang sedang bermekaran, saat seseorang datang mendekat sambil ikut tersenyum. Xiumin bisa merasakan semua kebahagian didunia menghampirinya.

Matahari sore membangunkan Xiumin, dengan sinarnya yang lembut. Senyum D.O saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, masih terrekam sempurna diingatanya, dan membuat Xiumin tersenyum kembali.

Meski Xiumin belum tau akan menjadi apa masa depannya kelak, namun Xiumin berharap semua ini bukan Cuma impian. Dengan cinta yang mereka miliki, Xiumin berharap ia dapat terus bersama dengan D.O.

"_Selamat pagi. Panggilan pagimu yang membangunkanku setiap hari. Rasanya seperti kita berbagi pagi bersama. Kamu lebih manis. Daripada permen cantik yang kamu berikan padaku seperti di film"_ (Complete by SNSD; Seohyun – Yoona – Taeyeon – Hyoyeon part) Pesan itu yang selalu diterima Xiumin dari D.O saat mereka saling berjauhan.

Xiumin hanya dapat berharap apapun yang terjadi kedepanya, mereka tetap bergandengan tangan dan bisa melaluinya bersama-sama. Dengan D.O disampingnya, membuat hidup Xiumin menjadi lengkap.

**Words : 150**

.

.

.

**Time Machine**

**TaoXiu / Tao & Xiumin**

.

Xiumin memandang seluruh ruangan dengan sendu. Masih jelas diingatanya saat ia dan Tao, kekasihnya menempati ruangan yang sama, berbagi tempat yang sama, dan selalu bersama kemana-mana.

Xiumin dan Tao menjadi pasangan paling popular dikampus mereka, Xiumin yang imut dan Tao yang manly membuat mereka dinobatkan pasangan paling serasi dikampus.

Namun sekali lagi, itu dulu. Sekarang hanya penyesalan yang dirasakan Xiumin dan Tao, keduanya sama-sama menyesal karena keegoisan mereka, sekarang mereka harus berpisah.

Xiumin selalu berharap memiliki mesin waktu. Agar ia dapat memperbaiki kesalahan masa lalunya dan kembali pada Tao, sebelum kenangan mereka mengilang.

"_Andai saja ku bisa melampaui waktu dan berjumpa denganmu lagi. Bila saja sama. Jika Kita memiliki pemecahan masalah yang sama, maka pastilah, Tidak akan ada penyesalan-penyesalan lagi"_ (Time Machine by SNSD; Tiffany – Taeyeon – Yoona – Jessica – Hyoyeon – Yuri part)

Ya, Xiumin hanya bisa berharap.

**Words : 136**

.

.

.

**Star Star Star**

**KaiXiu / Kai & Xiumin**

.

Hanya berdiri dan menatapnya dari jauh, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan oleh Xiumin. Banyak waktu yang dilakukan oleh Xiumin untuk menatapnya, namun sekali lagi, hanya airmata yang dapat mewakili perasaan Xiumin sekarang.

Padahal Xiumin telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi orang itu, namun apa? Yang Xiumin lakukan hanya kembali menangisi orang itu.

Saat malam tiba Xiumin duduk diatap rumahnya dan memandang Bintang. Mencurahkan isi hatinya pada bintang tentang perasaanya pada seorang namja bernama Kai.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya sekarang? Piker Xiumin sambil memandang bintang. Namun sekali lagi inilah dirinya, yang menjadi gila karena memikirkan namja bernama Kai yang mungkin saja tidak pernah tau akan dirinya.

"_Bintang, Bintang, Bintang, Seperti itulah aku mencintaimu. Aku datang demi dirimu untuk menemukanmu, kau adalah bintang yang bersinar amat jauh disana. Bintang, Bintang, Bintang, Tak peduli apa yang ku katakan! Aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku sangat frustasi, Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?"_ (Star Star Star by SNSD; Tiffany – Sunny part)

Entah sudah berapa banyak Xiumin berharap, namun sampai pada akhirnya pun, Xiumin tetap tidak bisa melihat akhri dari kisahnya dan Kai.

**Words : 183**

.

.

.

**I Got A Boy**

**HunXiu / Sehun & Girl!Xiumin**

.

Xiumin baru saja memasuki kawasan kampusnya, saat ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari para teman-teman satu angkatanya. Xiumin memandang penampilanya. Apa ada yang salah? Namun saat Xiumin mendegar ucapan mereka, ia hanya menghela nafas.

Xiumin memakai headphone putih yang sedari tadi mengantung dilehernya, agar ia tak mendengar bisik-bisik itu.

Bukan maksudnya untuk pamer, tapi apa salahnya berubah. Ya, Xiumin akui, ia berubah juga untuk seseorang.

Saat sampai kantin ia sempat melirik seorang yeojya yang hendak menghampirinya namun diurungkan entah karena apa. Xiumin hanya mengedikan bahunya dan memilih membaca buku mata pelajaran yang akan ia hadiri sebentar lagi.

Sebenarnya Xiumin sempat tidak yakin dengan penampilanya sekarang, apa lagi saat namja yang menjadi kekasihnya memaksanya tampil tanpa riasan wajah. Namun sahabat Xiumin menyarankan untuk tidak menuruti permintaan dari kekasihnya itu.

Sehun -kekasih Xiumin- sebenarnya sangat baik, ia berwajah tampan, umurnya yang lebih muda empat tahun dari Xiumin membuat Sehun sedikit manja namun juga dapat menunjukan sisi dewasanya, bagai seorang Oppa buat Xiumin, namun saat ia menunjukan aegyo-nya, Xiumin serasa mati dibuatnya.

"_Sekarang aku sangat marah! Aku bisa mati! Karena cowokku tidak melihatku sebagai seorang wanita. Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat dia tidak terlihat? Haruskah aku membuatnya cemburu? Aku sungguh kecewa! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_ (I Got A Boy by SNSD; Tiffany – Taeyeon part)

Ya, Xiumin sempat marah saat Sehun tak mengangapnya sebagai wanita, sempat terpikir oleh Xiumin untuk membuat Sehun cemburu. Namun sahabatnya melarang, dan meyakinkan bahwa Sehun adalah yang terbaik untuk Xiumin.

"Xiuminie Noona~" Xiumin tersadar dari lamunanya saat melihat orang yang sedari tadi dilamunkanya duduk didepanya.

"Hai Sehunnie~" Xiumin melepas headphone-nya dan balas menyapa Sehun. Ya, dan pada akhirnya Xiumin tetap bersyukur memiliki Sehun disampingnya.

**Words : 275**

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~ Brie datang dengan ff drabble pertama. Brie gak yakin ini bisa disebut drabble atau malah songfic. Yang jelas ini dibuat karena Brie ngelihat foto Xiuminie yang dicipok sama semua member, dan juga dedikasi untuk pertambahan umur member tertua di EXO #tebar confetti#.

**Saenggil Chukkaehamnida! **

**Saenggil Chukkaehamnida! **

**Saranghaeyo**

**Xiuminie Oppa!**

Moga makin cute, makin disayang membernya, dan juga disayang semua fans! Saranghae Oppa!

Semuanya diambil dari lirik lagu milik SNSD. Dan untuk kata yang di Italic, anggap aja itu isi hati Xiumin untuk setiap couple-nya.

Dan plis, jangan bayangi yang bagian Lay! Brie ngakak sendiri buatnya #ditabok Lay# ngebayangi Lay yang polos jadi playboy dan suka lirik sana-sini, demi pipi Xiumin yang chubby, gak cocok! #ditabok lagi#

**Bagian mana yang kalian suka?** Brie paling suka yang bagian BaekXiu, ChenXiu, YeolXiu & HunXiu.

Last, review Pliss~ #aegyo bareng Xiu#

Salam,

Brie APel ^_^ Pyong!


End file.
